Fuego entre nosotros
by Alo-chan
Summary: La misma situación por varias noches ya, ese extraño juego entre ellos, hermanos del fuego, les llevo a un momento de confesión.


**Disclaimer:** Avatar la leyenda de Aang, personajes, lugares y logotipos de esta serie son propiedad de sus creadores, Bryke, y este Fic fue creado con únicos fines de entretenimiento.

**_Este fic participa en la 'Semana Zucest' del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!_**

Y pues henos aquí, un pequeño y realmente simple fic de esta pareja que tanto me gusta, espero les guste. n_n

* * *

><p><span><strong>Fuego entre nosotros<strong>

Alo-chan

...

El sonido del viento resoplaba entre sus ventanas, algunas veces pareciera que le susurraban palabras inentendibles, otras veces aquellas palabras eran tan claras que por segundos se pensaba que no estaba solo en su gran y solitaria habitación. Al dormir tampoco lograba encontrarse mejor, la veía cada que lograba conciliar el sueño. Acaso era temor aquello que le provocaba el verla atormentar en su mente, quizá era algo más haya, de vez en vez anhelaba tanto el quedar dormido para poder encontrársela de nuevo en sus sueños, pero esta noche fue distinta.

-Azula –Musito en la oscuridad, acomodo los codos para levantar la parte delantera de su cuerpo, y con un suspiro miro a la nada. -¿Estás aquí?

Nadie respondió a su pregunta, cerró los ojos y no pudo embozar una ligera sonrisa, suspiro - ¿Hasta cuándo? –Miro de nuevo a la nada y espero de nuevo una respuesta que no llego.

-De haber querido matarme, estaría muerto 10 veces ya… Dime Azula ¿hasta cuándo?

-¿En serio quieres acabar con esto ya? –Finalmente la voz en la oscuridad respondió con una risita entre susurros. –Ser el señor del fuego es algo… que jamás quisiste ¿verdad?, oh querido Zuzu, siempre has sido tan débil

Con una llama en su mano la habitación se ilumino, con sus ojos dorados Zuko siguió la luz hasta encontrarse con aquella mirada tan decidida, tan fuerte, tan suya. Ahí estaba ella tranquilamente sentada sobre el diván, las piernas y los brazos cruzados, el cabello negro le caía como cascadas sobre los hombros y vestía un traje tan simple, nada más que una bata en tono rojo, rápidamente supuso que la había tomado de esta misma habitación, nada se lo impedía. Pero él sabía que ese atuendo no era nada comparado a aquellos trajes de guerra que antes solía portar con orgullo, aquellos que le daban un aire tan poderoso, capaz de hacer a cualquier hombre inclinarse ante su sola presencia.

Sin embargo ahora mirándola ahí, teniendo sobre sus rojos labios la misma sonrisa sínica, aquella que le demostraba que todo lo que hacía estaba calculado, que no importaba lo que sucediera ella tendría el control, entonces Zuko sabía que nada de lo anterior importaba, su Azula estaba ahora ahí, su poder y belleza seguían en ella y sobre todo sabía que la perfección que tanto le abrumo en ella la acompañaban aun. Por la misma razón, no podía evitar el preguntarse ¿Qué estaba mal? ¿Cuántas veces la había sentido llegar sin que ninguno de los se inmutara en atacar? Por su parte supo desde el primer día que ella arribo en silencio que no sería capaz de enfrentarla siquiera, de alguna forma sentía que se lo debía, sentía que al igual que él, Azula también había sido una víctima más en su familia. Entonces ¿Qué la detenía a ella? ¿Por qué seguir con este extraño juego?

-Te equivocas, ser el señor del fuego siempre ha sido mi destino –Contesto finalmente

-Casi te creo cuando hablas, querido hermanito… Pero entonces dime ¿Por qué aceptas esto? Como dijiste de quererlo así, hubieses muerto desde el primer día.

Agacho la cabeza y miro el fuego que avivaba en su mano –Tengo mis razones, pero no logro entender las tuyas –Miro de vuelta a ella.

Azula sonrió con desgana y desvió la mirada hacia la ventana abierta por la cual había entrado –También quisiera entenderlas, supongo que algunas cosas son simplemente como son sin razón ni control.

Zuko la escucho frunciendo el ceño, no lograba entender lo que recién había escuchado.

Pronto se había sentado al borde de la cama y miro en dirección a aquella a quien alguna vez llamo hermana.

-Explícate

Azula dio un profundo suspiro –Quieres saber… bien, entonces lo diré. –Dio una sonrisa amarga al suelo –Supongo que un día así tenía que ser. –Miro hacia el señor del fuego y con una elegancia felina se puso de pie caminando hacia el.

Zuko se puso alerta como por instinto "Azula siempre miente" fue la frase escondida que volvió a su mente en un palpitar. –Se sentó al borde de la cama listo para levantarse, pero antes de lograrlo las delicadas y letales manos de Azula ya estaban sobre él, una en cada hombro suyo, obligándole a quedar sentado.

Su solo tacto sobre su piel, aun sobre la tela de su atuendo, le causo una leve descarga eléctrica, un ligero escalofrió que corrió subió por su espina dorsal y se dispersó por cada mínimo rincón de su cuerpo en un segundo.

Los palpitares de su corazón se aceleraron al hacer contacto con sus ojos de fuego, le robo las palabras. Zuko no estaba seguro de que fue aquella sensación ¿Acaso fue miedo? No podía ser otra cosa, después de todo siempre le temió, aun incluso en aquellos tiempos en que él tuvo el control. Nunca podría saber que era aquello que ella pensaba, ¿De dónde obtenía tal seguridad en sí misma? No se permitió ser débil frente a ella, no teniendo en cuenta que ahora era el Señor del fuego.

-Permanece sentado –Dijo ella simplemente

–¡Habla ya! –De una manotazo aparto las manos de Azula sobre él, ella puso una sonrisa torcida y se sentó a su lado.

El silencio les invadió, sus respiraciones se escuchaban entre las paredes, un silencio incomodo que al parecer ninguno de los dos deseaba romper. Pero el fuego sobre la lámpara de aceite se avivaba con la tensión entre ambos, como si su control sobre el fuego se le fuera de las manos.

-¿Quieres saber porque… no te hice nada cuando volví? –Finalmente la voz de Azula inundo el lugar y llamo la atención de su acompañante, por primera vez parecía hablar desde el fondo de sus sentir.

Dio una ligera risa –Tu seguridad es basura, ni siquiera con Ty lee, las guerreras Kyoshi fueron capaces de notar mi presencia.

-Han sido muy útiles y eficientes antes.

-Eso es lo de menos ahora… Zuko quiero que escuches atentamente, no espero que comprendas, yo misma no entiendo. –Poco a poco Azula miro hacia el, en sus ojos se notaba la vacilación quizá la inseguridad en sus propias palabras.

"Azula siempre miente" De nuevo esas palabras se cruzaron por lamente de Zuko al asentir ante la petición de Azula, no se dejaría engañar, no esta vez, ni nunca más.

-Habla, Dime porque no hiciste nada, quiero saber por qué no has hecho nada ¿Porque seguimos con esto?

-Zuko –Poso su mano sobre su mejilla, este no se inmuto, estaba seguro de poder responder ante cualquier cosa que ella dijese, enfrentaría cada uno de sus insultos de sus recriminaciones o de sus nuevos intentos de humillarlo –Mi Zuzu… yo solo quería estar contigo.

El maestro fuego abrió los ojos ante lo que recién escucho, nuevamente Azula fue capaz de robarle las palabras y dejarlo en la incertidumbre. -¿Qué..?

-No hables –La mano de la chica se posó sobre sus labios y prosiguió.

-Zuko, siempre fuiste muy importante para mí, aun desde pequeña… siempre te admire. Has sido el único hombre en mi vida, el único con el que podía hablar, a quien quería proteger, si, aunque no lo creas. Quise protegerte.

Zuko estaba boquiabierto, ¿acaso lo que decía era lo que él estaba pensando? Azula le confesaba sus sentimientos por él. No como hermano sino como hombre.

-Ante los ojos de cualquiera yo era perfecta, pero dime tui ¿Cómo puede una persona amar a su propia sangre de la manera en que yo te amé? Tú eras el error, la única piedra en mi camino que me impedía seguir… por eso en mi mente no había otra alternativa. Debías desaparecer, fu que torne todo lo que sentía por ti hacia odio… y vaya que te odie, pero mi odio hacia ti era solo comparado al amor que aún seguía albergando –Hiso una pausa y miro al vacío. –No es irónico que esa persona que creía que yo era un ser sin sentimientos, fue aquella a quien más he amado –Volteo hacia los ojos dorados –Tu.

-Azula... tu ¿Estas escuchando lo que dices? –Zuko se levantó sobresaltado de su lado -¿Porque dices eso? Tu… ¿Acaso piensas que creeré tus palabras? –Caminaba de un lado al otro

-Oh Zuzu, me importa poco que me creas o no… lo he sacado de mi pecho, esa es la verdad. –Le miro a los ojos sin levantarse de la cama –Siempre fuimos como una explosión no te parece… tú eras la dinamita y yo siempre fui la chispa que te hacia estallar.

-No digas estupideces –Zuko furioso volteo evitando su mirada

Azula miro al suelo y entonces hacia su hermano que le daba la espalda, se puso de pie y camino hacia la ventana –Me voy ahora, querías saber la verdad y es esa –Zuko volteo al sonido de su voz, la expresión de Azula había cambiado, pareciera que de un momento a otro estaba triste, fue la primera vez que Zuko realmente sintió que quizá ella estaba siendo realmente sincera. Pero el miedo seguía ahí ¿Realmente podría confiar en ella?

Talvez su mente vacilaba con la idea pero su cuerpo se movía por sí mismo creyendo, a pasos temblorosos llego a su espalda y no sabiendo que más preguntar hablo -¿Te… vas?

Azula volteo y levanto la mirada, de nuevo el contacto en sus ojos, Azula como jamás se imaginó verla, ¿Triste? Tal vez vulnerable, no le provocaba otro sentimiento más que el de abrazarla, sin motivo ni razón. Sus cuerpos a centímetros del otro compartiendo la misma respiración.

-Así es… de aquí en adelante no volverás a saber de mí, al menos ya no como tu hermana. Fue mi decisión.

Un sentimiento familiar llego a Zuko mientras la veía evadir la mirada hacia un costad. Miedo, de nuevo el miedo por Azula, pero este era en algo diferente. Temía de nuevo por si vida, sí. Pero no de la manera en que siempre sucedía entre ello, sino que temía por una vida sin ella, sin la imagen perfecta a quien seguir. Ella era fuego, era poder, en el fondo de su ser sabía que de alguna forma ella era su musa. Talvez ahora que sabia y penas empezaba a creer lo que Azula había confesado, es que se permitía aceptar lo que representaba para él.

-Quédate conmigo –Los ojos de la alguna vez princesa del fuego se abrieron en par al escuchar tan firme voz por parte de su hermano –Yo cuidare de ti.

Se contemplaron un momento en silencio, hasta que la risa amarga de la chica se hiso presente

-No seas ridículo Zuko –De nievo volteo hacia la venta agarrándose de esta para subir y abandonar ese lugar –Este absurdo juego acaba ahora.

De repente sin que se lo esperaba por completo, los fuertes brazos de su hermano la tajaron por la espalda y la atrajeron hacia sí, se sorprendió ella miasma al sentir su calor y al no haberse apartado, como si a pesar de saber que su mente le gritaba apartarle, golpearle y atacarle, su cuerpo se mantenía quieto y se permitía ser protegida como siempre lo quiso… con el único a quien le permitirá estar cerca, su deseo prohibido.

Dejo que el sentimiento nublara su mente y permaneció quieta –Sigues siendo débil susurro en sus brazos sin apartarse.

-Y tú orgullosa.

Permanecieron así el tiempo en que el mencionado orgullo de Azula entro en conflicto con sus sentimientos y se apartó de Zuko empujándolo ligeramente lejos de su persona.

-Sabes que no puede ser así, no te atrevas a negarlo.

Zuko parecía estar aún confuso intento balbucear alguna solución, que no llegaba a su mente ni a su voz.

-Hermanito –Tras un suspiro Azula fue firme de nuevo volteo con seguridad hacia el señor del fuego y dibujo una sonrisa sobre sus labios rojos –Hay fuego entre nosotros –Miro sus labios pasando sus gráciles dedos bajo su barbilla.

Zuko simplemente no pudo hacer nada, lo que sea que estuviese sucediendo era incorrecto, lo sabía, sin embargo no hacía nada para apartarse o negar los roses de quien estaba frente a el, se limitaba observar y quizá, dejarse llevar.

-No hay marcha atrás me iré

-Quiero que te quedes.

-¿Por qué? –Miro preguntando con toda firmeza y en el fondo de su mirar una pizca de ilusión que Zuko rápidamente identifico

-Por qué… -Se quedó en blanco, talvez realmente no sabía el porqué, podría ser que no era la razón que Azula esperase escuchar, talvez no lo era, simplemente no quería que se marchara.

Azula no dejo pasar más que unos segundos para aceptar lo que ese silencio significaba, Zuko bajo la mirada al verla perder toda ilusión. Repentinamente al levantar la vista para decir cualquier otra cosa que la convenciera de quedarse, fue silenciado por los rojos labios de fuego sobre los suyos. Su corazón se detuvo un segundo, su cuerpo se acaloro, sintió un retortijón en el estómago, todo en un segundo.

Azula lo besaba, se sorprendió a si mismo cerrando los ojos y correspondiendo a aquel beso, saboreando sus labios, su sabor su aliento, con premura y deseo. ¿En qué momento sus manos la apretaban contra su cuerpo? No lo sabía ¿Cómo es que Azula lograba siempre lo que quería? Tampoco sabía.

De lo único que era consiente en aquel momento era del cálido tacto de las delicadas manos tras su cuello, revolviendo sus cabellos, su figura de mujer apegándose a su pecho.

Tan fugas cómo inicio, se acabó. No hubieron más excusas a su partida, tan vivo y ardiente como lo es el fuego fue el beso, solo les hiso ver lo peligroso de ese deseo, la sangre llamando a la sangre. ¿Cómo fue que se detuvieron antes de que eso fuera más haya? Otro misterio a la lista de dudas de Zuko.

Miro hacia la ventana donde sin más palabras ella se marchó, ¿Pudo este haber sido un sueño? Se preguntó, mientras observaba el alba sobre su nación. Aquellos tonos rojos y naranjas tan vivos dibujaban la mirada femenina, que ya no quería olvidar.

Cerro los ojos y susurro su nombre sintiendo su cuerpo vibrar por el solo recuerdo de sus labios contra los suyos, el aroma de su cuello que caía sobre su blanca tez, la mirada firme que era capaz de doblegarlo a sus deseos.

Si bien le había dicho que jamás volvería, ambos sabían que algo en ese beso decía lo contrario

Y tenía la seguridad que al igual que el sol que salía cada mañana, su sol resurgiría, Azula volvería.

...

Fin.

* * *

><p>Y pues hasta aquí llegamos, espero les haya gustado.. tal vez no fue lo que esperaban, créanme tampoco lo fue para mi xD Digo esta pareja es mas... para situaciones mas fuertes, o rater M pues, para que se entienda xD Pero pues.. esto es lo que hay, me gustaría saber su opinión n_n<p>

¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto? Comentarios, criticas constructivas, pedradas y jitomatazo son bienvenidos x3

Saludos y hasta la prioxima.


End file.
